thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fall (Prey For The Dead)
The Fall is the second episode of the first season of Prey For The Dead. It is the second episode overall. Episode It is May 17th, 2016. Schools and businesses were closed because of reports of an infection breaking out. So, the Parker family is doing their best to keep themselves occupied. They are playing a simple game of Go Fish. However, Hayden isn’t home. Carter: “Randall, do you have any 6’s?” Randall: “Yep.” Randall gives Carter one card. Carter: “Sarah, do you have any 3’s?” Sarah: “Go fish.” Carter grabs a card from the go fish pile. Rachel: “Carter, do you have any 3’s?” Carter glares at Rachel. Rachel: “Hey, you announced you had them.” Carter gives Rachel his 3’s. Rachel places her four 3’s down, and wins the game. Rachel: “That is why, they call me, the ‘Go Fish’ queen!” She looks at Randall. Rachel: “But I guess you wouldn't appreciate that. Since you have a problem with women.” Randall leaves the table. Carter: “Son, don’t be mad.” Randall: “I’m not staying for Mom to make more homophobic comments.” Sarah then runs to the bathroom. Leo: “Where are you going?” Sarah: “I gotta pee!” Leo: “Ok, you do that.” Leo then hops on the couch. Rachel looks at the time. Rachel: “I should cook some lunch. What sounds good to you?” Carter: “I’m fine with some sandwiches. But, we do need to talk.” Rachel: “What about?” Carter: “I understand Leo staying here hasn't been your favorite thing.” Rachel: “That's an understatement.” Carter: “But I want you to understand, he’s my brother. I don't want to lose him. Don't you feel even the slightest bit bad about how you treat him?” Rachel sighs. Rachel: “Look, you know the home I came from. It wasn't easy.” Carter: “I understand your family wasn't the best, but you shouldn't take out 18 years of abuse out on my brother. Or your son.” Rachel: “What’s that supposed to mean?” Carter: “Mr. Galvan called me yesterday, he said Randall had cuts on his arms. And when he asked him about it, he said it was from you abusing him. I mean, come on, what’s wrong with him being gay?” Rachel: “Carter, it isn't morally acceptable.” Carter: “But being a bitch to him is?” Rachel looks at Carter angrily. Carter: “Sorry. But the point is, I don't want my son to kill himself just because his own mother hated how he felt. I'm not asking you to just accept it immediately, I’m just asking you find a way to love him. Despite his sexuality.” Rachel: “That’ll be the day.” Carter: “Rachel, please.” Rachel gets frustrated and walks outside. She walks towards her car, but stops when she sees her neighbor, Melissa Scott. Rachel: “Good morning, Mrs. Scott. How’s Jeffrey?” Melissa: “Oh, I don't know Mrs. Parker. I haven't heard from him yet.” Melissa tries to walk back inside her house, but falls. Rachel: “Mrs. Scott!” Rachel runs to Melissa. Rachel: “Are you alright?” Melissa: “I don't know. I was at Sherwood Park earlier and some crazy kid came out of nowhere and bit me.” Melissa reveals the bite to Rachel. Rachel: “Do you need to go to the hospital?” Melissa: “Oh, no darling. I’ll be fine.” Rachel: “Do you wanna press charges?” Melissa: “No. I’m sure the boy was high on some new drug. I’m sure he didn't even know what he was doing.” Rachel: “Well, let me help you get inside your house.” Rachel gets Melissa up, and helps her get inside her house, and lays her on the couch. Rachel: “There you go, Mrs. Scott.” Melissa: “Thank you, darling. I’ll just lay here for a few hours.” Rachel: “Ok, you know where I am if you need anything.” Rachel begins to depart. Rachel: “Goodbye, Mrs. Scott.” Melissa: “Goodbye, Mrs. Parker.” Rachel leaves, as Melissa falls asleep. Rachel walks back to her house, but is stopped by another neighbor, Skilar Baxter. Skilar: “Rachel!” Rachel: “Oh, hello Mrs. Baxter.” Skilar: “Don’t be formal, I just wanted to stop by and see how you were.” Rachel: “Why? Are the boys driving you insane?” Skilar: “Honey, you have no idea. Being the only girl in the house, is the worst!” Rachel: “That’s how I felt for a long time, before Sarah was born.” Skilar nods. She then looks at the Scott’s house. Skilar: “What were you doing at the Scott’s house?” Rachel: “Mrs. Scott was attacked by a punk teenager at Sherwood Park.” Skilar: “Oh my goodness, is she alright?” Rachel: “She’s fine. I just laid her on the couch.” Skilar: “Well, since all the businesses and schools are closed, you should go see if the García’s daughter can look into it.” Rachel: “That’s a good idea. You wanna come with.” Skilar: “I would, but me and her aren't on good terms after Cameron tried to grab her butt when she tried bringing him back to Bowie.” Rachel: “I remember that. Your boy’s lucky she didn't press charges. I’m your friend and everything, but I would’ve made certain your boy got punished for what he did.” Skilar: “That boy should just be lucky I don’t beat his ass for dropping out of school!” Rachel: “Amen to that, sister.” Skilar: “Well, I hate to keep you, I’ll see ya soon honey.” Rachel: “Goodbye, Mrs. Baxter.” Skilar turns. Skilar: “Quit being fucking formal!” The two laugh and walk in separate directions. Cut to the Baxter’s house. Hayden is sitting on the back porch, watching Ray, Cameron, Devon, Liam, and Simon playing football. Their father, Nathaniel walks out. Nathaniel: “You not gonna play?” Hayden: “No. I’m not a football guy.” Nathaniel: “You gotta do something. I’m sure Ray would let you play some of his video games, but you can’t since our TV’s went out.” Hayden: “I know.” Nathaniel thinks for a minute. Nathaniel: “You still play that guitar?” Hayden: “Yeah. Why?” Nathaniel: “Well, I was thinking, you go to your house, get that guitar, and bring it down here. We could have some kind of live concert.” Hayden: “Ok. But I’ll charge you $50 a person.” The two laugh. Cut to the García’s house. Rachel walks up to the front door, and knocks on it. There is no response for a few minutes. The door then opens. It is Daniel. Daniel: “Hello, Mrs. Parker. Can I help you?” Rachel: “Is Naomi home?” Daniel: “Yes, why?” Rachel: “Mrs. Scott got attacked today at the Sherwood Park, I need her to investigate.” Daniel: “I’ll see what she can do.” Rachel: “Thank you Mr. García.” As Rachel walks off, Daniel calls out to her. Daniel: “You should be afraid!” Rachel turns around. Rachel: “What? Why?” Daniel: “Life as we know it is gonna change! I know it! I can feel it in my bones!” Rachel just walks off. Cut to the Parker’s house. Sarah is in her front yard, playing school with Kevin. Sarah: “Ok, Kevin. What is 5 times 3?” Kevin: “15.” Sarah: “Good job! What is 6 divided by 1?” Kevin: “6!” Sarah: “Good! Ok, here’s a hard one. What’s 693,748 divided by 6.3?” Kevin is silent, till his mom comes by to get him. Tanya: “It’s 110,118.73. Come on Kevin, time to go home.” Kevin: “Bye Sarah!” Kevin and his mom leave. Sarah: “Oh, Mrs. Taylor! Can you wait a second?” Tanya stops. Sarah runs into her house. She runs into her room, grabs her homework, and runs back out, and hands it to Tanya. Sarah: “Can you give this to Mr. Taylor please?” Tanya: “I will. Thank you.” Tanya and Kevin walk to their house. Cut to Sherwood Park. Naomi García arrives at the park, looking for the teenager that allegedly attacked Melissa. However, after five minutes of looking, she finds nothing. She calls her father. Daniel: “Hello?” Naomi: “Papa, I’m at the park, and I’m not seeing any signs of…” She stops when she sees a puddle of blood. Daniel: “Naomi?” Naomi: “Papa, I’m gonna have to call you back.” She hangs up. She feels the blood. Naomi: “This has been here awhile.” She hears growling behind her. She turns around and points her gun at the source. A teenage boy with blood on his mouth, and a bite on his neck. Naomi: “Freeze!” The boy walks towards her. Naomi: “I said freeze!” The boy gets closer. Naomi: “You take another step, I’ll shoot!” The boy doesn't stop. Naomi shoots the boy. She runs to her squad car, and drives away. Cut to Melissa's house. She is on her couch. Her breathing becomes raspy. She opens her eyes. However, she isn't alive. She is now a zombie. To be continued... Main Characters * Carter Parker * Rachel Parker * Randall Parker * Hayden Parker * Sarah Parker * Leo Parker Support Characters * Nathaniel Baxter * Skilar Baxter * Ray Baxter (No lines) * Cameron Baxter (No lines) * Devon Baxter (No lines) * Liam Baxter (No lines) * Simon Baxter (No lines) * Daniel García * Naomi García * Tanya Taylor * Kevin Taylor Minor Characters * Melissa Scott Trivia * First appearance of Nathaniel Baxter. * First appearance of Skilar Baxter. * First appearance of Cameron Baxter. * First appearance of Devon Baxter. * First appearance of Daniel García. * First appearance of Naomi García. * First appearance of Tanya Taylor. * Last appearance of Melissa Scott. (Alive)